A Time Again
by miki hillson
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had never been the same after the Everafter War. She had loved and lost. After the death of her soul mate, Chandler, Sabrina didn't know what to do. All she had was her friends, Puck and Red, and Chandler's unborn child. She hopes to leave the past behind her, but Chandler's last words ring in her ears. Maybe she'll get her old life back. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**B** _ **y the way, this story takes place in 2028.**_  
It was on this exact date.  
This exact date, ten years ago.  
I looked down at the tombstone and felt the tears fall down my face.  
 _Chandler Riggs_  
 _Lover_  
 _Father_  
 _If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you know how much you mean to me._  
 _If I could give you one thing in death, it would be the ability to come back to me._  
 _June 27, 1999 - February 23, 2018_  
I had made the tombstone up and cried every time I looked at it.  
It was when the tears hit my cheeks that I realized that the wind was blowing hard.  
Every since that fateful day, it had snowed every year on the same date.  
I couldn't even explain how much I missed Chandler. He was the piece of me I couldn't live without.  
The only thing that kept me going was the look in my little boy's eyes.  
A few months after Chandler's death, I had come to the realization that it was all my fault.  
If I hadn't kissed Puck, Chandler wouldn't have stopped in the doorway and he would be alive right now.  
The realization had caused me to have regular panic attack and eventually, it was too much for my baby.  
I still had a month and some weeks before I was due to give birth, so when I started feeling pains in my stomach, I had more panic attack.  
Puck ended up taking me to the hospital and they had to perform an emergency C-Section.  
My baby was born premature and they weren't sure if he was going to make it. They told me that they would try anything, but I should've prepared for his death.  
I became really depressed after that. Not only had I cause Chandler's death, but I had caused my baby's death too.  
I had refused to eat for days and I was ready for my own death, but the doctor told me that my baby would make it.  
I slowly got better and a few months later, I was able to take Hunter Carlton Riggs home. (Carlton is Chandler's middle name)  
I leaned down and knelt in the snow so that my face was leveled with Chandler's tombstone.  
"Hey Chan," I said, brushing the snow off of it and remembering that winter was his favorite season.  
"You'd think that after ten years of coming here, it would get easier. Hunter reminds me of you. He had your hair and eyes. Your obsession with video games, even thought you aren't good at them."  
I gave a small laugh, which turned into tears.  
"I miss you so much. Hunter really wants to know what happened to you, but I can't tell him. It hurts too much."  
I ran my fingers over the letter and bowed my head.  
"It's been ten years and it's still not getting any easier. I just don't know what to do."  
I thought about his last words and frowned.  
They were his last wishes and I just couldn't go through with them. I and avoided them for ten years, but I thought it was about time to face my demons.  
"I can't marry him, Chan. I know it's what you wanted, but I can't marry Puck. He and I together is what killed you and I can't deal with the that again."  
I stood up and brushed the snow off of me.  
"You would be really proud of him."  
I touched my fingers to my lips and touched his grave.  
"I love you, Chandler."

I put my hands in my pockets and started on my walk to the school.  
After Chandler's death, Puck, Red, and I moved out of the small apartment to a small town outside of the city.  
Everything was in close relation to everything else.  
The walk from the school to the cemetery was about five minutes.

I walked into the school and shook the cold out of my fingers.  
I looked over and saw that Puck was sitting on the bench, waiting.  
I walked over and say next to him.  
"I was coming to get him," I said.  
He put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him,"It's February 23. I figured you'd be busy."  
I put my arms around his waist and squeezed,"It's been ten years, Puck."  
He nodded and the last bell rang.  
A swarm of kids ran out of their classrooms and to their parents, bubbling with the excitement for the weekend.  
"Mom," I heard.  
I turned around and saw Hunter running up to Puck and I.  
"Hey," I said as he ran into my arms.  
He looked at Puck, who ruffled his brown, slightly curled hair.  
"Mom, it's February 23rd. Are we going to Dad's grave?"  
I looked to Puck and then at Hunter.  
"Alright, Taco."  
He laughed at the nickname that Puck and I had come up with.  
Sometimes, I felt a little bad considering that the name Taco is what eventually led to Puck and I kissing and Chandler dying, but then I would think of Chandler's last word and I would feel better.

We walked back to the cemetery where Puck and Hunter paid their respects to Chandler.  
And then we headed home.  
As soon as the door opened, we heard,"I smell Taco."  
Hunter laughed and ran down the hall.  
We heard a shout and then Red came into the room with Hunter draped over her shoulder.  
"Put me down Aunty Red," he shouted in joy as I hung my wet coat over the couch.  
When Hunter was born, I had asked Puck and Red to be his godparents and they both automatically accepted.  
They were both like parents to him.  
"Hey, Bri," Red said as I drifted to my room.  
"Huh?" I responded.  
"You having dinner with us?" she asked worriedly.  
I shook my head,"No, I'm good."  
I gave Hunter a kiss and then walked into my room, where I spent the rest of the night.

 _ **OMG you guys chose Sequel. I love all of y'all and I hope that you guys like this one just as much as the first book. Remember, vote and comment opinions and ideas.**_  
 _ **Luv ya~Miki**_


	2. Chapter 2

㈴2*Mild Sexual Activity*㈴2  
I awoke and felt the same urge to eat that I've felt for the last two months.  
I don't know what's wrong with me.  
Every time Chan's death anniversary comes up, I always stop eating and get extremely sad.  
Red thinks that I'm depressed, but I don't feel like that all the time. Only in the near days to the twenty third of February.  
I got out of my bed and yawned. I looked in the mirror and saw the same blonde hair and dull blue eyes that hadn't sparkled in ten years.  
A sigh escaped my mouth and I turned to walk out of the room, in a cami and shorts.  
"Mommy," I heard as I walked into the kitchen.  
"Hey Taco."  
I walked over to the table where Puck was sitting with a plate of eggs and bacon.  
I shook my head and he sighed.  
"So, what are we going today," my son asked.  
I shrugged,"I don't know. Maybe we can go to the park and then Puck and I will bring you home and you can play with Aunty Red. Sound good?"  
He smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.  
I tried to stand from the chair, but Puck pushed me back down.  
"You're not leaving until you eat," he said.  
I glared at him and then motioned to Hunter.  
Puck didn't seem to get that I didn't want Hunter to worry.  
"I don't care,"he said,"You do this every year. You stop eating and then you try to play it off, but guess what Sabrina, we see it. We all see it. Even Hunter."  
I walked over to him and pulled on his arm.  
I pulled him to his room and closed the door behind me.  
"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I screamed at him.  
He shrugged,"Are you?"  
"No Puck. No I am not because I don't call you out in front of your son. He didn't need to hear that."  
He hugged,"Sabrina, you can't go and then get mad when I'm trying to save you from yourself."  
"This isn't about me. It's about you and what you said in front of my son." I yelled at him.  
"I care about you! I care about you so much that it hurts Sabrina!" He yelled back,"And I'd be damned if you killed yourself."  
I flinched as he said the same words that I had said to Chandler.  
"Dammit Sabrina."  
He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the door and jammed his lips against mine.  
He kissed me ferociously, yet lovingly.  
I kissed back.  
Then I thought back to Chandler's last words.  
 _You love him. When I'm gone, be with him._  
He said that over ten years ago and I still haven't done anything about it. I was confused.  
I loved them both and even though Chandler gave me his permission, it just didn't feel right.  
Puck lowered his hands down towards my butt and the kiss intensified.  
I ran my hands down his arms and felt the muscles through his shirt.  
His hands reached my thighs and he pulled me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
His kissed moved to my neck and I groaned as he reached my sweet spot.  
He pressed me closer to the door and I felt something hit me.  
I smiled against his lips and he groaned.  
"Hmm Puck," I sighed, "Hunter."  
He backed away from the door and let me down near the bed.  
I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the kitchen. Hunter was still sitting at the table, waiting.  
I came into the room with Puck still in his bedroom.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
I gave him a funny look,"Why wouldn't we be?"  
He shrugged,"I heard yelling and thumps."  
I looked at Puck, who started laughing as he made his way into the kitchen.  
"Yeah baby, we're good," I said to Hunter, rolling my eyes at Puck.  
I sat down next to Hunter and picked up the plate that Puck left for me.  
I picked up the fork and put a small bit of eggs in my mouth.  
It tasted so good after three days of eating nothing at all.  
Puck smiled and started to clean up the kitchen.  
"Hurry up, Bri. We're going to the park. And while you're at it, finish mine."  
I gave him a sarcastic smile as he left the kitchen, but internally, I was thanking him.


End file.
